Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui ?
by Wahnsinn
Summary: Scène plausible après l'épisode 47 de Naruto — Hinata a frôlé la mort et Kiba fonce la voir aussitôt mis au courant, mort d'inquiétude pour sa coéquipière.


J'ai imaginé cette — potentielle — scène après avoir regardé pour la énième fois les épisodes de Naruto ( ce qui remonte à un moment à présent ). J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne les utilise pas afin d'en tirer de l'argent.

* * *

Avec une adorable tendresse, Kiba caressait Akamaru, celui-ci reposant tranquillement sur ses genoux, endormi. En faite, l'adolescent ne semblait même pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait ; son esprit était entièrement tourné vers ses pensées. Sa crainte et son inquiétude ne faisaient que croître plus les pensées défilaient dans sa tête. Après tout, comment pouvait-il ne pas être soucieux de l'état de sa coéquipière ? Elle faisait face à Neji, son cousin, et il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille n'avait aucune chance contre lui. C'était justement pour cette raison qu'il lui avait conseillé de fuir si elle tombait sur ce type dangereux du village de Suna... ou sur ce Neji Hyûga. Il savait qu'elle finirait par mourir en se battant contre l'un d'entre eux ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se contenterait simplement de la rendre inconsciente et elle le savait aussi bien que lui. Tch ! Il préférait savoir Hinata en vie plutôt que morte. Son poing se serra sous la rage ressentie en imaginant le corps inerte et sans vie la Kunoichi.

Il finit par soupirer alors que son regard se porta sur l'extérieur. Il faudrait qu'il se calme ; s'il continuait de s'inquiéter autant, il deviendrait fou et il n'en dormirait plus !

Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent au moment où son attention se porta sur Shino Aburame, son deuxième coéquipier, qui refermait la porte de la chambre avant de s'approcher silencieusement de lui. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais le ninja aux insectes le devança.

« ─ C'est fini. La dernière épreuve se déroulera dans un mois. »

Mais il s'en foutait de ça ! Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était...

« ─ Et Hinata ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ! **lui demanda-t-il, son inquiétude se faisait clairement entendre, tout comme l'espoir qui s'y trouvait également. **»

Espoir qui disparu aussitôt qu'il vit le visage du brun s'assombrir à sa question. Non, impossible... Hinata ne pouvait pas...

« ─ Elle n'est pas morte, Kiba. Mais... Elle a été grièvement blessée. »

Le soulagement de la savoir vivante fut réduit à néant, très rapidement, à ses dernières paroles. Quelle idiote elle était ! Affronter un shinobi plus fort qu'elle... C'était de la folie ! Elle aurait dû fuir ! Elle aurait dû abandonner dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle devra combattre contre son cousin ! Elle n'aurait pas été blessée de cette manière ! Elle n'aurait jamais eut besoin de risquer sa vie si elle avait déclarer forfait !

Avec une rapidité étonnante, le shinobi se leva et se rapprocha vivement de son coéquipier pour lui saisir le col de la veste.

« ─ Où est-elle ? Dans quelle chambre est-elle, Shino ? **l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix sourde, tout en essayant de garder son calme, son regard était devenu sombre alors que son inquiétude atteignait son paroxysme. **

─ Calme-toi, **fit calmement le susnommée en remarquant dans quel état se mettait le jeune homme**, je vais t'y accompagner plutôt. Tu risquerais d'inquiéter les infirmières en débarquant comme un taré dans la chambre d'une blessée. »

Shino avait raison, mais comment voulait-il qu'il retrouve son sang-froid alors que lui semblait indifférent à ce qui était arrivée à leur coéquipière ? Franchement, il ne pouvait même pas montrer une légère inquiétude vis-à-vis de la Hyûga ?

Jurant intérieurement alors qu'une grimace de mécontentement venait prendre place sur son visage, il suivit le jeune homme à travers les couloirs qui composaient l'hôpital de Konoha. Plus ils avançaient, plus la boule qui se formait au creux de son estomac grandissait, tandis que dans le même temps sa gorge se serrait. Son inquiétude devenait-elle à ce point importante, immense pour lui faire ressentir de telles choses ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Si ? Et si c'était autre chose, une autre émotion ? Comme... la peur ? Mais non voyons ! Pourquoi aurait-il peur ? C'était insensé !

C'était faux... Pourquoi le nier ? Il avait peur, oui. Peur de découvrir l'état dans lequel se trouverait son amie. Peur de la voir relier à ses horribles machines qui la maintiendraient en vie. Peur d'imaginer les coups que lui auraient porté son cousin en la voyant si faible ou inconsciente. Peur de découvrir d'innombrables bandages recouvrir ce corps frêle qu'était le sien. Peur de tenter d'imaginer sa meilleure amie recevoir le coup de grâce et de la voir mourir, même dans son imagination.

Lorsque son ami et coéquipier cessa de marcher et s'arrêta devant une porte, son cœur se serra très légèrement, lui arrachant une grimace éphémère, superficielle. En le voyant s'écarter et s'adosser au dos du mur, il sut qu'il le laisserait seule avec elle et l'attendrait ici. Avec difficulté, il déglutit et apposa sa main sur la poignet de la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, accélérant ses battements qui devenaient de plus en plus effrénés. Pendant quelques courtes secondes, il ferma les yeux, comme s'il hésitait... ou s'il se donnait du courage – il ne savait pas vraiment – avant de les ouvrir, d'abord ses yeux et ensuite la porte.

Soudain, son cœur rata un nouveau battement alors qu'il le sentait se serrer dans sa poitrine en une étrange douleur qui lui saccada un instant la respiration et qu'il voulut ignorer, ce qui fut impossible. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter la jeune fille, allongée sur le seul lit de la pièce ; à la seule vue de l'appareil qui l'aidait à respirer et maintenir sa respiration, ses poings se serrèrent pendant un court instant. Lentement, son regard descendit pour se poser sur l'un des bras qui reposait au-dessus du drap immaculé, le long de son corps, et le seul qu'il pouvait vraiment voir de là où il se trouvait. L'étreinte qu'exerçait la main invisible qui emprisonnait son cœur entre ses doigts se resserra, tandis que son corps fut secoué de quelques tremblements. Il contint tant bien que mal un haut-le-cœur qui le prit soudainement. Une expression farouche crispa le visage du brun, qui serrait rageusement les poings, pendant qu'une colère sourde et violente s'insinuait sournoisement en lui. Ce salopard avait osé... Il avait osé...

« ─ Je vais le buter, ce connard ! **maugréa le shinobi en sifflant entre ses dents.** »

Sans s'en rendre compte sur le moment, il s'était rapproché d'elle et sa main se posa avec douceur sur une de ses joues. Des joues qu'il voyait souvent s'empourprer. Sa colère retomba dès qu'il se mit à l'observer. Ses yeux scrutaient le visage de la kunoichi inconsciente ; il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était jolie, jusqu'ici du moins. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau pâle, presque blanche, et finirent par se perdre dans ses cheveux ; d'abord ils effleurèrent sa frange qui cachait son front, puis ils avancèrent pour caresser davantage la courte chevelure de l'adolescente. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas la voir ainsi, ne cessait-il de penser alors qu'il continuait de la regarder. Ses dents vinrent mordre sa lèvre inférieure qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir légèrement pour laisser couler un filet vermeil qui glissa jusqu'à son menton pour tomber sur le drap blanc, y laissant ainsi une tâche bien visible. Il aurait tant aimé lui régler son compte à ce petit prétentieux ! Celui qui l'affronterait avait intérêt à le battre !

Sans mouvement brusque, il retira sa main des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu nuit, puis s'assit sur le lit, à côté de sa meilleure amie, lui prenant la main ; il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il était là, avec elle. Qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il y avait des gens qui voulaient la voir en pleine, vivante. Mais c'était bien lui qui le désirait plus ardemment que tout les autres. Et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, un sourire étira les lèvres de l'héritière des Hyûga, toujours inconsciente. Il étreignit un léger instant sa main ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir considérablement son sourire. Ses doigts vinrent s'entremêler à ceux du shinobi alors qu'elle bougea doucement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Ses lèvres bougent pour former... un mot, semble-t-il, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, comme si sa voix restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

« ─ Hinata ! »

Il avait prononcé son prénom avant même de savoir si elle était réellement consciente ou non. La joie qu'il ressentait sur le moment était si grande que sa voix la laissait facilement transparaître, tout comme ses yeux qui brillaient. En la voyant tourné la tête vers lui, sans bouger plus que ça, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Ses lèvres remuèrent à nouveau, de la même façon que tout à l'heure, dans un silence absolu. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru, comme pour ne pas croire ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre...

« ─ Na... Naruto, **souffla-t-elle dans un nouveau sourire avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. **»

À l'entente de ce prénom qui n'était pas le sien, Kiba perdit le sourire. Celui-ci mourut, étouffé en même temps que cette joie, ce bonheur qui avaient tous les deux disparu. Une grimace se peignit sur son visage d'adolescent ; il avait eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait battu. Lui, jaloux ? Pas du tout ! Il n'éprouvait rien à l'égard de la Hyûga, rien du tout. Ils étaient amis, tout simplement.

« ─ _Ouais, on est juste... amis. _»

L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux eurent une petite lueur étrange qui les firent briller. Et ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque joie cette fois-ci. C'était juste de la douleur, pure et simple. Rapidement, il amena son bras jusqu'à son visage et le passa sur ses yeux qui n'étaient que des fentes d'un noir sombre.

« ─ _Une poussière dans l'œil. _»

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Hinata, lorsqu'il ôta qui lui obstruait la vue. Sa main quitta la sienne, la laissant reposer sur le matelas du lit. Kiba s'approcha d'elle, mais fut beaucoup plus proche qu'avant, se penchant doucement sur son beau visage d'ange. Il écarta les mèches de sa frange en y passant sa main pour les relever afin de libérer son front et de l'exhiber volontairement. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celui-ci, déposant ainsi un doux et tendre baiser. Il releva la tête, retira sa main, ses cheveux en profitèrent pour recouvrir à nouveau la peau de son front, et s'éloigna du lit. Et d'elle, _malheureusement_. Il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte et l'ouvrit, sans hésitation.

Une fois sorti, il tourna la tête vers Shino... qui n'était plus là. Un soupira passa ses lèvres, maugréant des choses à l'encontre de l'Aburame, alors qu'il reprenait le chemin en direction de sa chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la porte close par laquelle il était entré pour voir Hinata.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait cru avoir à ses côtés, c'était un autre, lui : Naruto Uzumaki. Elle ne désirait que celui qu'elle aimait, hein.

Alors il préférait rester loin de cette chambre, pour le moment, une fois qu'il se serait remis de toutes ces émotions et sentiments qu'il devra apprendre à dissimuler et garder pour lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Oui, il devait s'éloigner de cette chambre, en espérant que cette souffrance qui lui lacérait le cœur et qui lui donnait cette horrible sensation d'étouffer


End file.
